Experienced vehicle drivers know that even just a thin coating of rain, snow or ice can make roads slippery. In heavy rain, the tires of a vehicle may begin to actually ride on the water lying on top of the road pavement. This “hydroplaning” usually occurs at higher speeds, but it also can occur if the vehicle has tread worn or improperly inflated tires. Driving on roads covered with ice or snow can also lead to skids or drifts when the vehicle tires lose their grip on these weather affected roads. Skids or drifts can be caused by over steering, under steering, over braking, over accelerating, and/or driving too fast under these road conditions. As such, drivers can benefit from learning how to handle vehicle skids or drifts by driving a vehicle configured to simulate such driving conditions without the inclement weather conditions.